


绽放|Bloom

by free_form_E



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_form_E/pseuds/free_form_E
Summary: 在诺多精灵驻扎在米斯林湖畔的时候，梅斯罗斯与梅格洛尔之间发生了一些小事。
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	绽放|Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 1 Maedhros/Maglor，CP向，斜线以及前后有意义。  
> 2 有相当多的二次设定和作者对角色以及情节的个人解读。  
> 3 有少量情色描写。【指不要期待有好吃的肉】  
> 4 作者其实根本不会写文。

1-  
桌上不知何时多了一个盛土的瓶子，其中生长着一支半开的红花。梅斯罗斯的书房原本几乎毫无修饰，仿佛每一块砖都被寒冷而单调的冬天浸透，如今因此多了点鲜亮跳脱的色彩。

米斯林湖岸，费诺家族的领地上，梅斯罗斯结束了一份事务，刚刚回到书房，一眼就看到了它。

“那是下午伊瑞希刚刚送过来的，而且我敢打赌她这次来前一定又没有征询过Nolofinwe的许可。”当红发的精灵向自己的兄弟投去疑问的目光时，正坐在桌前忙碌的梅格洛尔抬头回答道。他这阵子总是忙于繁重的事物，又好像被一些心事所困，总显得有些沉默，但说起自己的堂妹时语气也变得轻快：“她给了我这盆花，说是因为它的颜色看上去像你的头发……然后又叮嘱我把它摆在你的书桌上好好照料。噢，她还让我代她向你问好。”

梅斯罗斯花了些力气将那些如今看来遥不可及的、仍然被双树光芒照耀的日子从记忆底层翻出来。他想起来了，并惊讶于自己并没有忘记：这是花来自大海彼岸的品种，它曾经蒙受雅梵娜的祝福、植根于奥力庇护的土壤中、沐浴圣树的璀璨光辉，但如今到了诸神的福祉无法触及的中洲，阴沉而漫长的严冬里，它仍在几乎冻结的贫瘠土壤中生长，而且似乎就要开放。

“这……难以想象。”他不禁说，同时觉得自己心中也有什么火红的、明亮的东西升腾起来，这东西使他自从魔爪下幸存以来，少见地感到热情、力量和欣喜。于是他也报以微笑：“我得另找一个机会向伊瑞希道谢了。”

“最近或许能找到这个机会。”梅格洛尔接他的话，“我想——”但在他继续说下去之前，一段稳健而急促的脚步声由远及近响起，这段对话就此结束了。他们不约而同地将目光投向房间中唯一一扇门，稍后，它被吱地一声推开，走廊上的冷风也随之扑进室内。刚刚那些许温暖轻松的气氛像是受到了驱赶一般迅速溜走，于是这间房子又变得简朴、严肃，唯有桌上那朵红花仍然点缀出一丝鲜艳的颜色。

来者是个身材结实的黑发男人，他似乎出习惯于时常皱着眉头，显现出年长者严肃、稳重和难以亲近的特质。他是梅斯罗斯的传令官——而在早些时候他曾是费诺的。

“殿下，来自南方的阿瓦瑞精灵派来的使者，天黑之前应该就会到达。”他的说话方式也如同长辈对晚辈一样直截了当：“其余的事务都已经安排妥当了，请殿下也尽快做好准备吧。”

兄弟二人交换了一个眼神，然后梅斯罗斯微微点头，经迅速换上了利落而威严的口吻：“知道了，我准备一下着装。随后就去。”

对方听后同样利落地行礼，然后转身合上门离开。紧促的脚步声开始渐远时，梅斯罗斯已经从箱子中取出了他在节日的盛宴或出席重要会议时穿着的礼服。这套衣服自离开提里安起就一直被收起来没有再碰过，但即使他们渡海来此已经过了数十年、这件衣服的所有者本身也险些在悬崖峭壁上丧命，它依旧像是是为了等待一个再次派上用场的时机一般，被妥善地保管着。

梅斯罗斯考虑着叫侍者，这件衣服精美的设计使它的穿着对于独手者而言有些困难；而梅格洛尔却抢先一步搁下笔，从书桌前站起来走到他面前，顺其自然地接过衣服、抖开，披上兄长宽阔的肩头。

于是梅斯罗斯默许了这样的做法。

他注视着自己的兄弟为他抚平每一道折痕，然后将制作精巧的衣扣一粒粒扣合，他的双手是灵巧而细致的，会小心地避开梅斯罗斯身上每一道曾经留下的伤口。

完成这些事情时梅格洛尔的神情有种特殊的投入和庄重，梅斯罗斯曾经无数次见过对方脸上浮现出类似的神情，那多半是在尝试创作新的曲目或者伏案写作时——柔和而坚定、专注而细致，全身心地沉浸其中。

在整理衣袖的时候梅格洛尔无可避免地碰触到梅斯罗斯的右腕——在这里一截义肢取代了本应存在的肉体——这段时间以来在他心中一直徘徊不去的，那些愧疚、痛苦的情感又猛扑过来，沉甸甸地撞击着心口，让他有些喘不过气。梅斯罗斯当然知道这一点，对此他常常会坚持自己已经痊愈，失去右腕的伤痛微不足道，或许是为了令那些尊敬并追随第一家族长子的人放下心来，也许是为了让自己最爱的兄弟获得一点安慰。  
他不动声色地完成了接下来的工作：取来斗篷为梅斯罗斯披上，接着扣上配套的胸针——这枚出自提诺多族最出色的工匠之手的造物上镶着金色火焰纹与八芒星形的徽记。最后是带上头冠。梅格洛尔记得兄长的这副模样，那是他们还在提里安城的时候，身着盛装的红发王子身形高大、容貌英俊，眼中闪烁着光芒，人们敬重他、爱戴他，诉说他的正义和美德，将成束的鲜花递到他的手上，而少女们当然也总会聚在一起，在谈论爱情时反复提及他的名字，提及他矫健挺拔的身姿和如火一般艳丽的长发。

他本以为那已经是另一个世界的光景了。

“好了。”最终，他理了理兄长的头发，说道，并向后退开两步，认真地打量了一下。

“这幅样子还是很合适你。”他补充似的又加了一句。

“但愿。”梅斯罗斯说，“你知道现在已经不同于从前了。”  
梅格洛尔垂下头去，没再接话。他想他应该回到工作中去了。但刚刚转身就感到一股力量拽住他的手臂；毫无防备的梅格洛尔险些跌倒。但在失去平衡的刹那他撞进一个结实的怀抱中，随后有些温热的呼吸像羽毛般轻抚脸颊。

“Maitimo？”他下意识地唤着。梅斯罗斯的手掌在梅格洛尔背后游移片刻后，以柔和但坚决的力道扣住他的后腰。  
然后他们交换了一个短暂而细密的吻，使嘴唇温柔地碰触，彼此的吐息近在咫尺——梅格洛尔总会在这时温顺地合上眼睛。但当梅斯罗斯试图吻得更深时，他却略微退缩了些。梅格洛尔的动作幅度很小，但已经足够两人之间拉开一点距离。梅斯罗斯用询问的目光看着自己的兄弟。

“你该去了，Maitimo。”梅格洛尔垂着眼睛说，声音极轻。  
梅斯罗斯一言不发地盯着他看。梅格洛尔确信兄长并不同他们的有些族人那样，具有洞察人心的天赋，可梅斯罗斯总能察觉到他的兄弟心中那些细微的情绪——他知道梅格洛尔尚未从愧疚之中走出来，即使他从未说过半句责怪的话。

梅斯罗斯最后只说：“是该去了。”

于是梅斯罗斯转身离开；而梅格洛尔予以目送。

眼前的这个人仍然会是被人们尊敬爱戴的王子，并且今后也将一直是。但的确，梅斯罗斯的身上有些东西改变了，梅格洛尔想，而他自己也是，他们所有人都是。

2-  
梅斯罗斯在诺多族的驻地间穿行。在路上不时有一些士兵或侍从见到他，匆忙地行礼致意，而他也微微颔首回应他们。  
随着天色渐暗，一盏盏灯被陆续点亮，橙红的光芒轻盈地跳动着、从窗户中摇曳而出，映上银白的积雪所覆盖的的营地，也映上诺多族将领的面庞与头发。在某个瞬间，这营地似乎变得过于静谧也过于温暖了；但凛冽的寒风很快就将这些表象毫不留情地吹散。

梅斯罗斯感到熟悉的疼痛——身体各处未愈的伤口又叫嚣起来。他皱了皱眉，将左手用力攥紧，仿佛这力量能将阵阵疼痛压下去。盘踞在北方的敌人给梅斯罗斯带来的伤痕远不止于肉体，在无星无月的黑夜中，这些伤痕常使他昏昏沉沉地坠入过往——漆黑的地牢，折磨与酷刑，而终于当他看到一点光亮，似乎这一切最终将要到尽头时，明晃晃的锋刃从咫尺之间划过，他的右腕随即像被火烧似的剧痛起来。然后他从噩梦中惊醒，下意识地去摸枕边的剑，随后才发觉自己正处于米斯林湖畔诺多族的驻地，身边只有贮存着微红余烬的壁炉与窗外无休无止的寒风。

但现在这些都过去了。

梅斯罗斯正是这样告诉自己的：他现在正日益恢复并强壮起来。痛苦的遭遇已成为不值得回首的往昔，而他灵魂中的火焰正在变得明亮、更加明亮，它最终会耀眼而辉煌，寒冷与黑暗在其下将永无容身之地。如今乱石与松木经由芬威的子民的双手，在这里化作房屋、化作生活的居所，以后也会在东方那些直面魔苟斯的地带化作坚不可摧的要塞与城墙，训练有素的战士们将日夜不休地守卫其上——这会是他们复仇的开始。

他在长长的走道上迎面遇到了正准备将一些图纸送往工坊的Curufin，Celebrimbor则拿着些材料和工具跟在后面。费诺的儿子们目光相接了片刻，彼此点点头算是问好，而年轻的精灵却在小心翼翼地打量他——他的眼神有些躲闪和局促，但目光中更多的是一种惊叹——这没什么，梅斯罗斯想道，Celebrimbor只是好奇。毕竟自己一直尽量在对其他人隐瞒伤势，他也不能确信Curufin究竟在这件事情上对自己的孩子说了多少。照明用的灯焰落入这个少年少年那近乎透明的蓝灰色眼瞳中，留下两簇细小火苗的倒影。

“这确实是必要的，”当他们擦肩而过时Curufin却突然开口，声音如同在寂静中陡然敲响的钟。他没有要回头的意思，但是双方都因此收住脚步：“但我仍认为你太勉强自己了，Maitimo。有些事务你完全可以推辞掉，或者交给别人来完成。”

梅斯罗斯只重复了他的话。“但这确实是必要的。” 

Curufin眯起眼睛盯着对方，目光堪称尖锐。费诺的第五子在表达责备与不满时的神情与其本人如出一辙，梅斯罗斯也鲜明地感受到了这一点。但这场对话就此终止了——接着他们重新迈开脚步，去向他们应该去的地方，完成他们该做的事。

暮色于不久之后降临在这片辽阔的土地上时，梅斯罗斯在等待的客人终于出现在视力可及处的范围——阿瓦瑞精灵们自远方的矮丘那一端前来，这些中洲的原驻居民不疾不徐地排成长队前行，每一匹马上都挂着提灯，遥遥望去仿佛一条缓慢流淌的光河。

在他们背后，夜晚的第一颗星已经爬上了暗色的天际。

两名侍卫也已经在等候他们的首领了；他们向梅斯罗斯行礼，然后将马匹的缰绳递交过去——为梅斯罗斯准备的坐骑是一匹体格健壮的骏马，淡金色的毛发在费诺灯暖白的光芒下显现出绸般缎的光泽。梅斯罗斯拍了拍它的侧颈，又伸手梳理它的鬃毛，如同对待久违的老友，马儿也低声嘶鸣作为回应。

然后他翻身跨上马背。这对于他的侍卫们而言是一个讯号，于是他们也随之上马。  
沉沉暮霭中，第一家族领袖的头发在夜空中飘摆，如同暗红色的火焰。“走吧！”他朗声道，“别怠慢了我们重要的客人。”

  
3-  
因为天色已晚，同时也考虑到他们的客人在旅行中耗费了不少精力，梅斯罗斯先招待他们住进客房休息。正如Curufin所说的那样，他坚持自己主持接引的全部工作，以显示第一家族的诚意，随后又忙着确认往后几天的安排细节。当他回到自己的书房时夜已经深了。

梅格洛尔仍然坐在他的书桌前书写，除了桌上新点的烛台，一切和他的兄长离开前并无不同。听到开门的动静，便头也不回地问了句：“还顺利吗？”

“一切都好。”梅斯罗斯一边说一边单手解下斗篷和外衣——这件衣服脱掉比穿起来要容易太多，他为此感到一点轻松，“明天上午我们之间会有更多的事情要商议，就像之前说好的一样，你也要出席。”

“好。”

一时间两人再也没有说话。壁炉里的火光轻柔地跳动着，而木柴燃烧发出的微小的噼啪声则填满了整个房间。梅斯罗斯抄着手盯着兄弟的背影，过了一会儿，像是决定了什么似的，提脚向他身后走去。

“Makalaure。”梅斯罗斯打破沉默的气氛，完好的左手在梅格洛尔的肩上不轻不重地碾过，然后停在颈边暧昧的位置上。他的声音中的请求多过命令：“今晚……留在这里。陪着我。”

写作者手上的工作凝滞了一瞬。一滴蜡油在这停止的瞬间滴落在桌子上，形成一个不太显眼的圆斑。但他还是回应得很快：“好。”

他们都清楚掩藏在这样的语言之下更深层、更隐蔽的意思。但梅格洛尔若无其事地继续封好信封，仿佛刚刚他们只是在谈论明日的天气或窗外飞过的野雁这样稀松平常的话题。待到日出时分，这些带着第一家族的意志的信息将会由他们的信鹰带出，向中洲各地的同族与盟友致意。

将这些事情做完之后，梅格洛尔站起身来，面向兄长。梅斯罗斯试图顺势将他揽进怀里，但却遭到了温和的拒绝，梅格洛尔将手按在对方的胸膛上，略微用了些力气，摇了摇头：“别在这里……去卧室吧。”

梅斯罗斯没有强求，用沉默应允了对方的提议。于是他们熄灭烛火和壁炉，令黑暗悄然降临这间屋子。离开之前梅格洛尔瞥见桌上的那朵花，在变暗的房间中，它被透过窗子的、如今已不被瓦尔妲庇护的微弱星光照耀，显现出一种静默的暗红，像是带着余温的炭火。

它应该是快要开了，他无端地想。

卧室的距离并不远。他们先后进了门，晚一步的梅格洛尔转身去把门合上，锁好，随后去点起灯火。梅斯罗斯甚至注意到他一直没有穿鞋，赤裸着双足在柔软的地毯上走来走去——这一切就像是他在自己的住处一样自然。

确实，在梅斯罗斯刚刚被救回的时候，为了方便照顾他，梅格洛尔就常常住在这间卧室。 再往后，也许部分是为了抚慰梅斯罗斯的创痛，他们的关系越发紧密，终于发展到了亲情所不能包容的地步。在从那之后，在兄长的房间停留已经成为他的一种习惯了。

“让我看看你的伤。”随后，梅格洛尔说道，修长的手指抚过梅斯罗斯瘦削的面容，并短暂地停留在一道浅淡的疤痕上；随后沿着侧颈继续向下，滑落到领子里。

“都好的差不多了。”梅斯罗斯皱起眉来，抓住伸进衣领的手腕，阻止他的进一步动作。他不希望这件事被不合时宜地提起。

“在我面前没必要像对待他人那样隐瞒，Matimo，”梅格洛尔低下头去，声音发闷。他将手抽回来，“而且你从来都瞒不过我。”

他轻轻地用自己的唇覆上梅斯罗斯的，并且再次试图摸索着去解开衣扣。

梅格洛尔的吻从来都是温柔的。在那些最早的，梅斯罗斯尚且因为重伤和虚弱而卧床不起、疼痛难忍的时候，正是这样的吻给予他些许安抚，将他从那些冰冷漆黑的噩梦中拉回来，重新回到冬日稀薄的阳光底下。

梅斯罗斯伸手按住梅格洛尔的后脑，并试图吻得更深些；这次他意料之中地并未受到任何拒绝或阻拦，梅格洛尔因为这突然的攻势而发出轻哼，但也没再表现出想要逃开的意思，顺从地张开唇齿接纳了自己的兄长。

随即，维持着亲吻的姿势，他被梅斯罗斯压倒在床褥间，双膝自然地分开在对方两侧。吻变得更加热烈、更加深入，梅斯罗斯几乎是急切地想要向梅格洛尔索取，而后者尽力回应着他。

“你……你的伤。”当他们总算暂时分开的时候，尚在低喘的梅格洛尔轻轻推了推梅斯罗斯的肩膀，半是忧虑半是祈求地说道，“还是我来为你……呜。”  
梅斯罗斯没打算继续让他说下去，直接咬上喉咙，这激得他短促地闷哼一声。  
隐约意识到兄长是执拗地想表达“我没事”的意思，梅格洛尔认输似的放弃了抵抗。他转而去解开自己的衣服，于是梅斯罗斯的吻随着他将衣扣依次解开而下移，去往锁骨，胸口，一路留下些星星点点的红痕。

片刻之后，年轻一些的那个精灵褪下了大部分衣物，只剩下一件衬衫挂在臂弯上。随后他们继续着亲吻、安抚、试探，直至身体交融。

梅斯罗斯的动作虽然不能算是温柔，但也绝对称不上粗暴。可梅格洛尔在动情时抬手遮在脸上，紧紧咬着下唇，被压抑着的呻吟声显得是苦楚而少有欢愉。尽管如此，他努力迎合着梅斯罗斯的动作，并且试图用一点生涩的技巧去让兄长获得更多的快乐。  
这使得他们在结合的欲火之中生出些不和谐的音色，尚未宣之于口的情感仿佛一道透明的墙，将亲密无间的身体硬生生隔开距离。

但他们谁也没有多说，沉默着进行到了最后。在高潮之后，梅斯罗斯仰面躺在床上，原本穿的还算整齐的衣衫已经凌乱，而梅格洛尔则赤裸着，四肢蜷缩，脸埋进枕头中。梅斯罗斯毫不客气地将视线投向他，却看不清他的表情。

“我知道你仍然感到愧疚。”终于，梅斯罗斯叹了口气，率先开口。他有意加重了语调。

“我……”

“Makalaure，你在那时作为家族的决策者，做了正确的选择。”梅斯罗斯伸出完好的左臂将自己的兄弟抱在怀中，用了点力气。“你要知道我从未因此而对你有任何怨言。”

类似的对话在他们之间已经重复了太多次。梅斯罗斯很清楚梅格洛尔在平时那副温柔平静的外表下隐藏着的，对兄弟的炙热忠诚，以及某种近乎固执又异常坚韧的高傲。仅是这样的话语无法抚平他沉重的愧疚。

“或许吧。”梅格洛尔说着，但语气中并不含有多少认同的意思。一缕黑发滑下来，挡住了他的双眼。

他顿了顿，攥紧了身下的被褥，语气中透露出痛苦。“但作为兄弟来说我做得太糟。Matimo，我本该因此理所当然地受到你的憎恶，但你没那么做……我知道你不会那么做。我很感激。”

他这样维持了数秒钟。但过了一会儿又像是下定什么决心似的，疲乏地撑起身子，将散乱在眼前的头发理到耳朵后方去。他还未完全从情爱中缓过来，眼神尚且有些朦胧，布满痕迹的胸膛也随着轻喘而起伏。但他抬手抚摸梅斯罗斯的脊背，进而在他那锁骨附近那些颜色发暗的伤口上柔和地亲吻。随着这些轻缓的动作，恼人的疼痛稍微消退了些。

“不管怎么说，让我好好看看你，为你减轻一点痛苦吧。”

4-  
夜已经有些深了，点起的烛台不知何时已经烧到尽头，就连窗外莹莹的星光与灯火也开始逐渐熄灭、暗淡。

梅格洛尔最终吻了吻长兄火红的长发，然后再次躺了下去。现在他确实有些累了。

“Matimo。”他说着，仿佛喃喃自语。“你的身体……恢复得相当快。有些时候，我几乎以为你已经回到从前的样子。但你终究不同于从前了。”

“我为你的康复感到欣喜，却出乎意料地并不惊奇。如果在很久以前的提里安城，我们刚结束了一天的郊游，踏着纯白的阶梯走上回家的路时，我从不会突然想到在未来，你会遭受那样沉重的打击，但又那样快地重新站起来……但它现在确实地发生后，我却觉得似乎我从很早之前就知道你会是这样的了。你一向如此。”

“是吗？Makalaure。”梅斯罗斯听着，罕见地微笑了。“正如我那时也不会想到，我那个从不希望站上领袖位置的兄弟却出色地尽到了这个位置上所有应尽的责任，但在你真正做到这一切的时候，我只觉得你确实本就是这样的。”

“我做了背弃兄弟的决定。”

“不，Makalaure，我知道你在介怀什么。但是我没事，我会恢复得很好，也会用左手练成比以前更强的剑术。就像你在其他所有的事情上相信我一样，这件事你也要对我抱有信心。一切都会变好。我们也不会再分开了。”

梅斯罗斯声音低沉，而且带了点沙哑，但却显得前所未有地放松，“时机已经到了，我们很快要再度向前迈进。届时我还要直面将痛苦施加于我的敌人，而且会战胜它。‘直到北方的山峰坍塌，乌云消散，胜利最终归于我们的那个时候——除非山脊变为海岸，陆地变为海洋，如今所发生的一切都归于歌谣与传说，在那之前，没有什么东西再能将我们分开了。’”

“我不知道你也学会了这样的说话方式。”梅格洛尔哑然。

“尽管并不擅长遣词造句，但我也会读你的诗。”

在这一句过后，没有谁再接话。不多时，疲惫和困意席卷而上，他们在相拥中入眠。窗外的星光隐去，雪花落下。但在呼啸的风中，这些由诺多族人亲手垒砌的石制房屋安稳地排列着，如同沉默而稳健的巨人，丝毫不为之所动，抵御着中州冬日的寒冷。

的确，他们的生命中不再有圣树的光辉、也不再有提里安城纯白的阶梯与多美丽的花园。现在他们置身于北方的严冬中，被中洲的风霜和长夜磨利了棱角，褪去了最初的生气勃勃、鲜衣怒马，但也变得更加锋利，也更加坚定。

最终，窗外狂风漫卷，再次落下大雪。在寂静的书房里，视力不可触及的黑暗中，桌上的那朵红花终于张开了最后一片花瓣，全然盛开。


End file.
